


Were We Ever That Small?

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Hannah and Neville talk jobs over their weekly cup of tea





	Were We Ever That Small?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm barely sticking to a schedule for these anymore, sorry to anyone who's actually waiting on them

The little place in Hogsmead was decked out in all the house colours for the end of the school year, but Neville hardly noticed as he slipped into the chair at the little table where Hannah was already sitting. They’d been having tea every couple weeks at the same table for most of the school year; comparing their lists of children who were learning to cope. A plate in the center of the table had a variety of little cakes and both places already had a cup of tea.

“Sorry, it took me a bit to slip away from the seconds years.” He gave her a small smile, the nervousness he’d had in his first four years at hogwarts no longer present. At least not on the surface.

“It’s only expected they’ll get nervous this time of year.” Hannah put a marker in her book with precision before she looked up at him. “I set my fifth years to watch the younger ones, they’re prefects now after all.”

“That would have been smarter.” He rubbed at the back of his neck before sipping his tea, the milk and sugar were perfect but he was hardly surprised. Hannah had spent most of the year before last writing people’s comfort drinks down in tiny neat writing on lists that never left the room of requirement.

“Tried to calm each one yourself did you?” She smiled and he shrugged as he returned it.

“Were we ever that small?” He asked as he helped himself to one of the little cakes.

“We were and you know it.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. The exchange was a familiar one, tossed back and forth whenever one of the kids seemed smaller than what they remembered. “Yeah we were.”

“I got a job offer this morning.” Hannah said with a small smile, one hand gesturing out the window. “There’s a greenhouse not far from here, Professor Sprout told them about me.”

“That’s nice of her, are you going to accept the job?”

“Already did.” She nodded before eating one of the cakes in several delicate bites. “We’ll see how it measures up against the part time gig I had at the leaky cauldron last summer.”

“Did you know she offered me an assistant position in the hogwarts greenhouses?” Neville asked after a moment. “Helping her teach and look after the plants. I’m not sure if I should take it.”

“You’re a good teacher Neville, patient and willing to listen.” Hannah poked a cake into his mouth as he started to argue. “You also have the highest marks in Herbology in ages. You are willing to try over and over until you perfect your spells and curses. The only better teacher I’ve ever had is Harry and he’s shit at Herbology.”

Neville snorted at that as he swallowed the cake. “I suppose I could try.”

“You’ll do well.” She grinned and snagged the last cake for herself, dunking it into her tea.

“We should get a place in Hogsmead.” Neville mused, wondering offhandedly if Aberforth had any two bedroom rentals available above his bar. “It would be an easier commute than all the way from diagon alley.”

“Why Neville are you propositioning me?” Hannah’s small smirk told Neville she was joking, but he went beet red regardless.

“No, I mean it’s, I didn’t… I uh…” He trailed off, trying to collect his words and explain, but she was laughing and waving her hand before he had a chance.

“I was kidding Neville it’s alright.” She paused slightly to give his face time to go a few shades less red. “I’m sure I’d enjoy being your roommate. Any idea if anyone’s renting places around here?”

“Aberforth might be? Or we can check the town’s board for postings?” He offered now that he wasn’t embarrassedly worried he found his words much easier.

“You ask Aberforth, I’ll check the board?” Hannah offered as she swallowed the rest of her cocoa. Neville grinned as he finished his own tea and stood up. The next year was shaping up much better than he’d thought it would this morning.

 

 


End file.
